Desert Love
by Skyvia
Summary: Another Carnahan sibling is thrown along for the ride. Follow Prue Carnahan as she helps her family to Hamunaptra and find love on the way. (Horrible summary, but it gets the point across. :) Written by one author.) Winchester
1. Character Info

**Main Characters/OC** for 'The Mummy' story

Name: Prudence 'Prue' Carnahan

Age: 31

Looks: Dark brown, almost black, shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, natural American tanned skin

Family: Evelyn Carnahan is Prue's younger sister, Jonathan is 3 years older

Other: When the Carnahan parents died when Prue was 27 years old (4 years ago), Evy and Jonathan go to Egypt, while she goes to America. Three years later, Prue comes looking for a job at the Cairo museum.

_**Other Characters**_

**Rick O'Connell**: Fights in Hamunaptra. Leads Evy, Jonathan, and Prue to Hamunaptra.

**Evelyn 'Evy' Carnahan**: Little sister to Jonathan Carnahan and twin sister to Prue. Works in the library at the museum. One of Prue's best friends because they are twins.

**Jonathan Carnahan**: Big brother to Evelyn and Prue Carnahan. Gets drunk quite often. Has known Harley and Jose since they started at the museum.

**Mr. Bey **- The Curator.

**Ardeth Bay **- The leader of the Med-jai.

**Beni**- Leads the Americans to Hamunaptra then serves Imotep.

**The Americans **- Burns, Henderson, and Daniels - Want to find riches and gold.

**The Egyptologist **- He helps the Americans when looking for their treasure.

**Imotep **- The Mummy, the creature that the Medjai protect the world from, loved Anak-sun-amun, tries to bring back Anak-sun-amun.

**Anak-sun-amun **- Pharaoh Seti I mistress, loved Imotep


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Cairo, Egypt_

I work quietly and quickly on the paper work on my desk for the curator. All of the paper work is either about future, current, or past exhibitions. I am interrupted by a sound being carried down the hallway from the library. Being the curious person that I am, I go to check out what happened.

Upon reaching the library, I see books all over the floor. The book shelves fallen over like they did the domino effect.

"Wha-what happened?" I say as I enter the room more. I must of said it loud enough, because my sister the librarian, says a slight 'oops' in response. I try to inch closer to ask her what happened, but our boss, the curator, appeared at the other end of the library.

"What? Who? What?" He keeps saying this for a couple of seconds before his eyes drift to the middle of the room and on Evelyn Carnahan.

'_Now starts the rampage.'_ I think as I get closer to where Evy is standing.

"Look at this! Look at it!" He starts off, emphasis on starts, "Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locust! Anything but you!" This did not look like it was boding well for my little sister. "Compared to you, the other plagues were such a joy." Mr. Bey and I get closer to Evy as he continues; him standing in front of her and me to her left.

"I am very sorry, sir. It was an accident." Evy looked so scared that she might lose her job.

"My dear, when Ramses destroyed Syria that was an accident." He said in a voice like he was talking to a young child, "You…are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?"

Evy was at a loss for words, so I stepped up for her, "You put up with her, sir, because she can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphics and heretics, and…" I rattled my brain to say something else about my sister, "…and she is the only one within a thousand miles of this place who knows how to code and catalog this library properly!" We both share a glance; her's saying thank you and mine replying with a welcome.

We snap out of it when Mr. Bey starts talking again, "I put up with her, Ms. Carnahan, because your parents were our finest patrons. Allah rests their souls. I don't care how you do it, or how long it takes, but I want this mess cleaned up!" Mr. Bey left with those final words.

I decide to help Evy out a little bit. When I go to try and put a shelf back up, there is a sound coming from the Egyptian exhibit. My sister looks at my quickly before heading into the exhibit with me following closely on her heels.

"What do you think that noise was, Prue?" Evy asks me. I just shrug in response while she asks out some names of other people who work in the exhibit. We got closer to a sarcophagus that was opened. We side glance each other and Evy grabs a torch for light as we both peer inside of it.

Up pops a dead mummy, and me and Evy yelp in surprise. Laughter is heard when our older brother sits up from inside the sarcophagus.

"Oh, Jon!" I say angrily to him.

"What? Sometimes, I like to join the dead." He says as he puts the mummy's hand on the edge of the sarcophagus.

Evy looks at him and says, "I wish you would join them now rather than later." She walks away, to mad to face Jon. As she talks, I put the mummy back down and help Jon out. He gives me a questioning look before Evy starts talking again.

"You ruined your career; I don't want you ruining mine or Prue's." Evy opens her mouth to say more, but Jonathan decides to, in his drunken state, interrupt.

"I will tell you -hiccup- that my -hiccup- career is at an -hiccup- all time high." He barely had any idea what he was talking about cause of his state.

I whisper to him, "She was denied by the Kenbridge scholars again." I give him a look that said not to say anything.

"Jonathan, you better not have anything for me to show to the curator again. I am not going to try and sell something use-" she is cut short by Jonathan putting a gold box under her nose, "less."

"You guys, I have never found anything." He says this while Evy fiddles with it and me staring in awe. "Evy, please tell me that I have finally found something."

There is a slight clicking noise and the box opens up to reveal a folded piece of paper that looks ancient. My twin sis hands me the folded paper as she examines the box more. I unfold it to find that it is an old map.

"Jon, I think you found something." I say as we all look at the map. Evy says something about showing it to Mr. Bey so we head that way..

Evy starts to tell Mr. Bey about the map that we found after we lay it out on his desk. Jonathan is walking back and forth on Mr. Bey's right side, Evy standing on his left and I am sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"See this cartouche there? It is Pharaoh Seti the first, I'm sure of it." She says. I get up and walk to Evy, I barely hear Mr. Bey, but he says 'maybe.'

"Uh, question: Who was Seti?" Jose asks, raising his hand slightly so that someone will notice, "And was he rich?"

Me and Evy says this at the same time, "He was the second Pharaoh of the nineteenth dynasty. Said to have been the richest Pharaoh of them all."

"Good," Jon says giddily, "I like this fellow, I like him a lot."

"And this symbol here," Evy points to where I am talking about and everyone gathers around to see, "well, it's Hamunaptra."

Everyone grows quiet as they think of something to say. My brother is that one that ends up breaking the silence, "Are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?"

"Yes, the city of the dead, where they buried the rich with their riches." Evy says as her and Jon walk behind the curator, both looking rather giddy.

"Preposterous." Mr. Bey says as he lifts the map up for a better look. "Hamunaptra is a legend told to the tourist. Oops!" He drops the map to the floor as it burns.

Both of my siblings run in front of the desk to get the flame put out before the map burned all the way.

"You've burnt it!" Jon says in slight anger, "You've burnt off the part of the lost city!"

Mr. Bey talks as if nothing happened, "For the better, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives searching for it. Most never finding."

I looked at him with a confused look, "What about the ones who did find it?"

"Those men never returned." He said with finality.

We then all file out to Jon's car to head to where the guy that Jon had 'borrowed' the box, with map inside, from. We were headed to the Cairo prison.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here is the first chapter for you guys! :) ~Winchester**


	3. Author Note

**So sorry that I have not updated this story in a bit. Been busy with school and I am on my school's bowling team, then golf is starting up soon. It is just very hectic for a bit. Then I started to have computer problems and my internet was not responding. Like I said, hectic. Anywho, I have also noticed I have not done a disclaimer for this story yet, and tought that I should. So here goes:**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters you recognize. I only own my OC. All rights are reserved by Universal and who ever wrote ****_The Mummy_****.**

**But thank you to all and any who have taken the time and effort to read this story. I personally know it is not my greatest and have trouble actually sticking with one thing on paper. I have numerous other stories that I have re-written and re-re-written so many times. I just hope everyone enjoys it! And the next chapter should be done soon. Just some editing to do. :) Thanks again.**

**~Winchester**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Cairo Prison_

My siblings and myself headed out to find the guy that Jon said actually found the gold box. The warden leads us inside with me walking behind him, not so smart. That man stunk so bad that her could put a skunk out of buisness. Evy and Jonathan stay behind, whispering something to each other.

"Why is this man in jail?" I ask, out of curiosity, to the warden.

The warden turns to me slightly, and replies, "I do not know. But when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself."

We walk some more in silence before Jon decides to break it, "What did he say?'

"He was just looking for a good time." The warden replies with a shrug. When we reach the cell, there is a man of about 32 years old with mangled hair. He also had two guards standing at the door in the back of the cell.

"Excuse me for a moment." The warden says as he walks away, yelling in Arabic. Evy tries to get the man's attention, but it does not work, he is staring off after the warden with hate-filled eyes. Hitting the metal bars with the bottom of my shoe seems to work.

"Hello." Evy says to the man, "We would like to ask you about your puzzle box." She then looks at the man, hopeful that he will help us.

"No." He replied, "You want to ask me about Hamunaptra."

I lower my voice so that only us four can hear, "How do you know that the map pertains to Hamunaptra?"

The guy looks at all of us, him and me locking eyes for a second, before he also lowers his voice to match the level of mine, "I was there."

"How do we know that is not a load of pig's swallow?" My brother said, getting right next to the cell.

"Hey, do I know you?" the man asked. He grabbed onto the bar of the cage with one hand and pointed at Jon with the other hand.

"No, I just have one of those faces." He replies with. The man's eyes widen, seeming to recognize Jon's voice. He then punches my older sibling square in the nose, which he is then hit in the back by a guard with the bottom of the gun.

Evy goes to tend to Jon, while I stepped over him towards the bars, "You were there?" I asked him as I got closer.

"Every damn day." He replies, looking straight into my eyes.

"No, I mean-" I started to say, but was interrupted by him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, "I know what you mean. Seti's place. City of the Dead."

I got a little closer to the bars and I whispered to the man, "Could you tell me where it is? The exact location?"

"You really want to know?" He asked back, getting really close to the bars.

I reply with a small 'yes' and my face also got closer. He motioned me closer with a finger, to which I complied with. I thought that he was just going to tell me, but he did something that I did not expect at all.

He grabbed my face in his hand, pulled me close, and kissed me! Pulling back, in a very demanding voice, he said, "Then get me the hell outta here!" He then starts fighting with the two guards. "Do it lady." The guards end up 'winning' and pull him through the door in the back of the room.

"Where are they taking him?" Evy asks the warden, who comes back, while helping up Jonathan from the ground.

"To be hanged." The warden replies while smirking, "Apparently, he had a very good time." He then looks at me while still smirking.

He walks off to where, I am guess, they hang the prisoners to make more room.

"Evy, take Jon back to the car." I say as I follow the warden, "I will try to save that man."

She nods meekly before hoisting one of Jon's arms over her shoulder and helped him out to the car to wait for me. I, on the other hand, follow the warden to a balcony with two seats. We watch as another man puts the rope around the prisoner's neck.

"I will give your 100 pounds to spare this man's life." I tried bargaining with the warden.

The warden then replies with, "I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hanged."

I try bargaining by raising it to 200 pounds. When it does not work, and the warden said proceed, I got up to 300 pounds When that still doesn't work, I try using 500 pounds. The warden then stops the hanging to look at me.

"And what else?" He says, putting his hand on my leg, "I am a very lonely man." I slap his hand away with my own, and the whole prison erupted in laughter. The warden looks around and says pull the lever in Arabic.

I stand up and yell 'no' just as he falls through the hole. As I watch, I see him struggling.

The warden then yells to the whole prison, "His neck did not break!" And then, all of the prisoners all started chanting; "Let him go! Let him go!"

I sit back down in the seat that I was in before as the warden looks to me to say, "Oh, I am sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death." I just look at the man on the noose, desperately trying to think of something to save him.

Turning to the warden, I say, "He knows the location of Hamunaptra."

"You lie." The warden replies.

"I would never." I reply right back.

"Are you telling me that this filthy son of a pig knows the way to the city of the dead?"

"Yes." I say, "And if your let him go, we'll give you…ten percent."

"50." The warden said.

"20." I say.

"40." He said.

"30." I say.

"25 percent!" He said with finality.

"Ha…Deal!" I said with a smirk sounding in my voice.

I guess that he figured out his mistake, but let the man go, as promised. I smile down at the man, who looks up weary back up at me.

_Giza Port, Cairo, Egypt_

Me, Evy, and Jonathan are now heading to the boat that we are meeting Mr. O'Connell on. To Jonathan, I ask, "Do you think he'll show up?'

"Yes, without a doubt." Jon replied, "He may be a cowboy, but he is true to his word."

"Well, I think he is rude, filthy, and…" Evy couldn't think of something else to say, so I did.

"A complete scoundrel." I said, "I don't like him one bit." Evy said a small 'me, too' along with me.

We then hear a voice behind us say, "Anyone I know?" We turn around to find a cleaned up version of Mr. Rick O'Connell.

"Smashing day for an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan says as he gives a light punch to his chest. I just stand and stare, while Evy is setting our things down on the ground.

"Yeah, smashing." O'Connell replies with while checking that his wallet is still in his jacket pocket.

"Oh, I don't steal from a partner." Jon said, waving his hand dismissively, adding, "Partner."

"Mr. O'Connell, can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn't some type of flim-flam?" Evy says.

I continue for her, "Because if it is, we are warning you that…"

O'Connell looks at her, "You're warning me? Look, ladies, my whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, marched halfway across Libya into Egypt. And when we got there all we found was sand and blood." He grabs mine and Evy's bags, "I'll get those." He then heads up the ramp onto the boat.

Evy and me watch after him, while Jonathan comes up besides me and said, "Yes, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel." He smirks at us, "Nothing to like there at all." Me and my sister share a look then we both turn to glare at our older brother.

We all hear a voice come from behind us, "A bright, good morning to all." Turning around, as we remember the voice, we notice that it is the warden from the prison.

I look at Evy, then back to the man while asking him, "What are you doing here?"

As he starts up the boat ramp, he turns slightly to say, "To protect my investments."

Us three siblings share a look that all say that we shouldn't have told him. Looking at the ramp, we all sighed at the same time and started walking back up.


End file.
